Devil's Snare
by eva.lun
Summary: When playboy extraordinaire, Sirius Black meets Grae, Hogwarts' infamous black market dealer, he sure as hell did not expect to fall in love with her. But it seems the lovely Miss Grae is keeping her own fair share of secrets; like who she really is and how she knows so much about the upcoming war. Rated T for language. SB/OC & JP/LE Non-Canon R
1. Prologue

"O-of course it'll be completed, S-Silenia."

The younger girl's fearful whispers could be heard throughout the corridor, although anyone who could have heard it either did not care, or passed it off as the wailing of Moaning Myrtle.

"Well, of course you won't, dear Gracelyn, after all, we wouldn't want anything to happen to your pretty little face." There was a pause.

"Ha! Sorry, I really did try to keep a straight face." Silenia Greengrass, resident Slytherin Queen with the upcoming graduation of the youngest Black (soon to be Malfoy) sister, flashed a smirk at her cronies before staring at sniffling heap under her.

_Merlin_, she thought, _what a disgrace to Slytherins. Although, who ever thought that a filthy _mudblood_ would ever get in?_

Turning her attention to the matter back at hand, she tipped the girl's face up to her's, sneering at the mop of short, black hair and the round glasses which were slightly cracked on the left lens.

_What a waste of space._

"I expect it done, and handed on the train, Gracelyn. Be sure it's not late."

For one instance, so quickly that Silenia almost though she imagined it, Gracelyn's eyes cleared of their tears and sent a clear challenge. _Bring it_. Then it passed and tears soon returned.

"Of course."

Shaking the earlier bout of doubt off, Silenia flipped her hair and gave Gracelyn's bag a good kick, scattering a few of her meagre possessions out of it.

"Let's go girls."

It was only until the three girls were out of sight did Gracelyn finally stand up.

But not before flipping the bird behind the girl's backs.

"Tcheh. Like hell I'm doing it for you." Reaching into her bag - Thank Merlin, it hadn't fallen out – and producing a toy mouse, Gracelyn tapped it with her wand, watching as it jumped off her palm, and scampered around, splitting in half each time it touched the wall. The end result was a huge squeaking mass as the horde of mice followed the path of the girls.

Smirking wildly, Gracelyn set about without the tedious task of repairing her books, glasses and her scraped knee, before glancing out the window at the full moon.

A lone howl echoed out from within the Forbidden Forest and Gracelyn grinned. Perhaps a midnight walk would be in need.

Her musings were cut short with the sounds of footsteps and she immediately hunched her shoulders and gave a fearful squeak.

"W-Who's there?"

However, the figure emerging from the dark only prompted a snort she stood up straighter and resumed with her pack up. Placing Advanced Potion Making into her bag, Gracelyn aimed a comment at the figure standing behind her.

"Honestly, Sev, there's a reason the younger snakes mistake you for a bat."

"Very funny Stone, really I'm splitting my sides laughing." Severus Snape, one of the few people Gracelyn could stand to be around, gave a mock laugh, before narrowing his eyes at her.

"What are you doing out so late?"

Gracelyn ignored him for the most part and brushed her hand over her newly healed sore before looking up.

"Greengrass and . . . whatever the other two names are."

Snape gave an irritated huff at her aloofness before correcting her. "You mean Nott and Parkinson."

Gracelyn rolled her eyes. "You've mistaken me for someone who cares." She pointed out drily, hitching her bag up onto her shoulder she sent a reprimanding look his way, reminiscent of McGonnagal on her bad days. "What were you doing out so – never mind." Catching his guilty look, she started to walk, knowing he would follow soon enough after her.

Which he did, of course.

Offering no attempt at conversation, Snape continued his long strides besides her, looking resolutely ahead, his cheeks sucked in a childish attempt to ignore her.

Sighing, Gracelyn offered one piece of advice. "Stop thinking with your dick and use that brain your so fond of bragging about. That Evans is only going to bring you trouble."

Snape sent her a glowering look.

* * *

Today, thought Sirius, sending a wink to the wonderfully flexible Ms. Brown, was a good day.

Grinning over the day's events (seeing James take off Snape's underwear for one – or almost in any case, finding Moony's not-so-secret chocolate stash, seeing Evans slap Prongs, and the lovely aforementioned Ms. Brown's snogging skills), Sirius tapped his fingers rhythmically against the table, as Prongs and Wormtail could be seen in a similar state of giddiness, with the lovely Evans alternating her glares between Snivellus' greasy mop of hair and (according to the female population of Hogwarts) James' 'sex-hair'.

Though, now that he thought about it, that probably wasn't why Prongs was grinning.

After all, today was a full moon.

* * *

So, review?

No? Didn't think so, here's a sneak peek:

_"James Potter, I suppose,"_

_The stag stumbled back in surprise, but Grae continued stepping forward._

_"with Sirius Black," she glanced once at the large, black dog that had not ceased its growling since it emerged from the bushes to her right._

_"aiding Remus Lupin, I suppose," cocking her head sideways, Grae blinked once, confused. Where were the other two?_

_"But then…" widening her eyes in horror, she spun around to see the gaping jaws of a werewolf, as the formerly human Remus Lupin charged towards her._

Review, follow or favourite if you wanna see more :)


	2. Chapter 1: Falling Doppelgangers

Thank you to everyone that reviewed, they put me in the mood for writing :)

Also to **stelesandwands**, I totally agree with you! It seems unnatural for a guy to be so ... dedicated to a girl in real life, so it's kinda silly to think it would happen in the lovely world of fanfiction.

And **potatoesaremoreawesomethanyou**, yes. Yes they are.

And on with the story!

* * *

Grae whistled tunelessly, dropping her bag upon a clutter of belongings before setting the kettle on. A small bell informed her of a message and she walked over to her desk where a numerous number of plans were lain across, accompanied by jam and chocolate stains and various doodles of ideas.

Squinting between a particularly large blob of margarine and jam on her blackboard, Grae grinned.

**Screams are coming from the girls' dormitories. This doesn't have anything to do with you does it?**

**- S**

Still smiling, Grae swiped the contents of her desk with one arm, ignoring the large bang before locating a pen. Scribbling back a quick reply onto the blackboard, she left the room closing the door with a quiet click.

_Me, of course not?_

__ G_

_P.S. Can you get that mouse for me?_

* * *

"OW! Agrippa's sake Pete! Get your elbow out of my stomach."

"S'not much room in here, Pads."

"Think we're getting too big for this?"

The continual cracking of twigs and the (not so) rare curses where the only implications that someone was indeed there had stopped, before a slight swishing noise was heard and the night revealed a pair of men staring incredulously at the third.

"A bit? Mate, we were barely hidden." Peter stood, open mouthed at his third companion, James Potter who continued to grin.

Sirius Black, the last of the trio, shook his hair out of the way and rolled his eyes. "Ignore him. He thinks he has a chance with Evans now that Snivellus and she aren't friends anymore."

Peter looked at James accusingly.

"I thought you said, "That crazy bint isn't worth it!""

James looked smugly at Peter, "Ah, but that was before I had a chance with her."

On that cheery note, James turned and continued with his jaunty walk, oblivious to the identical looks of contempt from his fellow Marauders.

* * *

Grae whistle tunelessly as she set about her pace in the Forbidden Forest. The path she took was one of many she had created in her first year and all were marked with h signature, loopy G Anyone who did come across it left telling stories of Hogwarts' infamous own 'Grae'.

Grae, she thought, tugging on her ponytail.

It had been almost four years since she created her alter-ego, resulting in the creation of Hogwarts' black market dealer.

Within those years, Grae had been associated for secrecy and blackmail, revenge and justice to those who had been wronged.

Which was utter crap of course. _Anything I do for you is inadvertently for myself_, thought Grae, grinning to herself.

Grae was nothing but a way for her to travel around Hogwarts undetected, and what better way to hide then right under their noses.

After all, who would ever suspect poor, mousy, _mudblood_ Gracelyn Stone?

A sudden crack had Grae whirling around, thoughts on Hogwarts Greatest Deception out of her mind as she gripped her wand... relaxing instantly when she saw it was just a fully-grown stag.

Cocking her head, Grae found herself suddenly uneasy again. The stag seemed familiar to her and she took a slow step back before stopping, realizing exactly where she had seen those hazel eyes from.

Her slow smile seemed to unnerve the stag and she took a step closer towards it – no, him.

"James Potter, I suppose,"

The stag stumbled back in surprise, but Grae continued stepping forward.

"with Sirius Black," she glanced once at the large, black dog that had not ceased its growling since it emerged from the bushes to her right.

"aiding Remus Lupin," cocking her head sideways, Grae blinked once, confused. Where were the other two?

"But then…" widening her eyes in horror, she spun around to see the gaping jaws of a werewolf, as the formerly human Remus Lupin charged towards her.

* * *

_Shitshitshitfuckfuckfuck. Buggery FUCK! Gotta move, no time to waste._

The figure ignored the pain in her arm as she squeezed it in a pathetic attempt to stop the bleeding. Staggering into a cluttered room, the figure groped madly around, wincing when a letter opener sliced her finger.

_OW! Stupid her! Urgh, Where is it?_

The figure gave a euphoric shriek when she found what she was looking for. Clutching onto a chain link necklace, the figure tugged it lose from the cloak it had somehow attached itself to.

Project #197

WARNING: DO NOT ATTEMPT USAGE

A second passed before the figure grabbed that too.

* * *

"Shit!" It was only sheer luck and adrenaline that had Grae grabbing at a fallen branch at the ground, using it as a bar between her and the snapping teeth of a werewolf. She knew it wouldn't last, even before she heard the tell-tale cr-rick sound.

Closing her eyes, (realizing that her glasses had just fallen off) Grae thought about every known weakness a werewolf had before she realized one very important fact.

There was no ripping of flesh save for the few scratches on her legs and arms from when she fell. Opening one cautious eye, seeing the dog and stag barring the wolf from attacking her. She froze, unsure of what to do next, before giving the scene a final glance before turning tail and running.

From behind her, the stag gave out a mournful cry and she winced as her feet continued to pound beneath her.

"Move Prongs!"

Grae stopped. Hold a mo.

A human voice. He couldn't have. Right?

Steeling herself to turn around, Grae groaned.

Black had turned himself into a human to stop the wolf from injuring the stag and was now legging it.

It took another split-second decision before Grae ran after them.

* * *

Sirius Orion Black was known for being a reckless person. It came with the territory as Hogwarts' resident playboy/bad boy/ overall sex-god extraordinaire.

However, even reckless people did not allow themselves to be chased by werewolves.

On purpose anyway.

The bea – _Remus_ growled and continued to run after him. Sirius knew that the distance between them was shortening, but before he could morph -

"ARGHH!" The battlecry (?) had him turning around as Remus turned towards the offending creature that had thrown a fairly large rock at him. The cocky girl from before was supporting another rock and looking unsure as to whether she should ditch it again or just run.

Her moment of hesitation proved to be an opening for Remus as he lunged at her, his claws scratching the hands she had raised in a weak attempt to protect herself.

* * *

_Time, time, time, time, time, time, TIME - what the hell?!_

The figure turned and glared at the offending light source before realising it was coming from the rising sun.

_Rising sun? Sun? _

The figure stopped dead in her tracks.

_Sun? Sun! SUN! Four, four hours. Wait, FOUR hours?!_

* * *

Grae gritted her teeth and pushed as hard as she could against the paws of the werewolf, a feat that was becoming steadily harder for her to do as more blood spilled from her cuts, enticing the werewolf to snap at her face even harder.

Face? _Face!_

Grae stared at the werewolf, both her's and the beast's movements becoming more lax. A simple push from her and then it would be -

BARK!

The sudden bark snapped the two into reality and once again Grae found herself grappling with the werewolf, a much easier task with Black now pulling at the werewolf's hind legs.

In a moment of strength, Black pulled the beast off of her and Gracelyn sat up to run as the werewolf turned around and scratched at the large dog.

But even this was not enough to invite the werewolf to leave his earlier prey alone. It stopped wrestling with the dog and lunged towards Gracelyn.

Only to be jumped on by someone in a cloak.

Who had seemingly come out of the sky.

_Hold a mo_, though Gracelyn in her adrenaline-filled mind. _Is that-?_

* * *

Sirius wasn't quite sure what to do.

In the span of four minutes, his and his friends' biggest secret had managed to be found out by some cocky fourth year, he had saved said fourth year and managed to be almost be eaten by one of his best friends, been saved by the previously saved fourth year and was now grappling with previously trying-to-murder-him best friend.

Needless to say, when the fourth - and hopefully final - person showed up, he didn't know whether to be confused or relieved that help had arrived.

Even if said person did come flying out of the sky.

He was however, confused when said figure wrapped their cloak around the fourth year and disappeared into the ground.

And even in his canine mind, he was pretty sure that wasn't supposed to happen.

What had started as a good day was soon spiraling downward as the sun finally rose, leaving an extremely naked Remus John Lupin it its' wake.

* * *

Soooo, confused?

I'll explain in the next chapter :)

And for all you lovely people reading, here's a sneak peak:

_"Two objects cannot occupy the same space. As in zilch, nada! No more you or me! We'd either cancel each other out and more likely, given the circumstances-." _

_"My presence will destroy the memory of yours and you effectively."_

Da-da-DUM.

Ooh - suspense.

New chapter up next Friday, review lovelies :)


End file.
